


Branks

by Haldane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branks: noun, a device consisting of a metal frame for the head and a bit to restrain the tongue, used as a punishment.</p><p>A last moment between Thor and Loki at the end of The Avengers movie, before joining the others at Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branks

Loki stared at the chain swinging between his wrists, binding him not only with metal but with spells of compliance woven into its fabric. "Well," he said, trying for nonchalance and failing, "We'd better be going, then."

"Not quite yet," Thor replied. He pulled a set of metal plates and joints from a bag at his side, and Loki flinched as he recognised a branks.

"Your mouth has always been the greatest weapon you have. Did you think Father would leave you the use of it?" 

"That you would do this..." Loki's voice trailed off.

"I pleaded for it as a favour," Thor said. When Loki's eyes flashed hurt with betrayal, he continued. "You would not have liked the first person Father picked to escort you. He is _very_ angry."

Loki wilted in realisation of his situation. He did not resist when Thor lifted his chin with one hand.

When nothing happened, Loki looked up to meet Thor's eyes, full of sorrow and regret. "I would kiss you, first," Thor said abruptly.

"I can't stop you," Loki snapped, rattling his chains pointedly.

"You can, as you always have. Say 'no' and I will not."

Loki wavered, torn been denying Thor out of sheer perversity and taking what comfort he could into what was going to be a long punishment. Comfort won. "I will not say no to you."

"And that's as close as you'll ever come to a 'yes'." Thor's mouth descended on his, hot and demanding, one big hand gripping the nape of his neck and the other in the small of his back, pulling Loki's slim body tight against Thor's broad expanse of chest.

Loki yielded, allowing Thor to control the kiss, until the clank of metal shattered the moment. Thor pulled back, his lips wet and his breathing ragged.

"You should taste like blood and chaos," he panted. "But you never do. You still taste like fire and honey." Before Loki could answer, Thor placed the branks over his mouth and clipped it behind his head.

"Come," he said. "The others are waiting." 

Compelled by the spells in the manacles, Loki followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this drawing](http://johanirae.livejournal.com/453510.html) .


End file.
